pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Indigo Infinity
Team Blog :3 Click this blue text to be warped to my blog post! Icon for Quicksilver Quarantine: Story After a massive silver comet smashed into the ground somewhere around Hollow Earth, bright flashes of light and energy called “Quicksilvers” started appearing all over the place. Professor Brainstorm wanted to harness their energy to fulfill his own evil desires, while Solar Flare wished to inquire about the Quicksilvers’ opinions on barbecues. After a little while, it was realized that the Quicksilvers were generally traversing in a loose circle around a massive tear in reality. Upon going through the tear, there laid an endless realm filled with silver forests and magnificent mountains. However, once your evil neighborhood voodoo master Ezili heard of this, she attempted to capture Quicksilvers for herself. Now the Plants, with the help of the mighty Begonia Bonfire, whose mercy is as short as her temper, must stop Ezili before each and every Quicksilver is gone! Go to the store and purchase Quicksilver Quarantine packs now! Trading You can pay gems to swap a copy of a card for another of the same rarity with people on your friends list, it sends a popup asking to trade. Only the player who wants to send the popup needs to pay gems. There is a 15 minute cooldown on accepting a trade request, and an hour cooldown on sending a trade request. Show below are the max number of cards per single trade and the cost in gems to trade. *'Uncommon:' 4x for 4x(Costs nothing to trade) *'Rare:' 3x for 3x (Costs 5 gems to trade) *'Super-Rare:' 2x for 2x (Costs 10 gems to trade) *'Legendary:' 1x for 1x (Costs 50 gems to trade) *'Event:' 2x for 2x (Costs 25 gems to trade) Rematch and Add as Friend Added a button after a match to request a rematch with the opponent. Both players must click the button to actually do a rematch battle. You can add your opponent as a friend in your friend list after a battle as well, but it sends a request and tells you how long ago you played them. These people have the keycard to make changes * TheNileGuacadile * LordHelix990 * TomFOolery2 * ExistentialMachine * Venera651 * YellowWikia651 * The Maverick Hunter * Dzaky84 If those people listed above this could be so kind as to like make a pic or two for this set, make things look pretty, etc., that would be really helpful. It's not required. Just a request. But please do the stuff. Please, I'm begging you. Card Changes: ' GUARDIAN:' *Pismashio now has 4 and an ability: When Played: All Nuts in your hand get +1 . *Loco Coco is now a 5-cost 4 /5 and makes Wall-Nuts next door. *Pumpkin Shell is now a 2 /4 that gives the fused Plant +4 . *Grizzly Pear now costs 4 and has an ability: When an Animal is hurt, it gets +1 . *Cosmic Nut now costs 3 . *Prickly Pear now has 1 and attacks for 4 damage in the lane when hurt or destroyed. *Gravitree now costs 4 and has 4 /4 . *Tricarrotops now has 2 /2 . *Guacodile now costs 5 . *Sea-Shroom now costs 1 . *Garlic now has 0 /5 and moves the Zombie to the left when it hurts the Garlic or another Plant in Garlic’s lane. *Starch Lord is now a 3 /3 . *Health-Nut is now a 2 3 /3 that attacks with its instead of its . The extra strength means that it cannot be destroyed by Rolling Stone and Weed Spray. *Galacta-Cactus now has 1 . *Wall-Nut Bowling now costs 8 . *Forget-Me-Nuts now has 1 . *Spineapple now costs 2 . *Gardening Gloves now costs 1 . *Shamrocket now conjures a Leafy card. *Cactus now costs 1 but has 3 . *Body-Gourd now has 4 . *Force Field now costs 3 . *Poppin’ Poppies now costs 5 . ' KABLOOM:' *Bullberry is now Quicksilver-Uncommon. The Uncommon version costs 3 . *Mars-Shroom is now Quicksilver-Uncommon. *Escape Peanut Pod is Quicksilver-Uncommon. Renamed to Escape Pod. Now a Pea Plant with a new texture. (Ya' know, this card used to be a part of TomFOolery2's set, Wild Unlife. You should check it out. No, this is TOTALLY not Tom writing this. I-He would never write this. Never) *Shelf Mushroom now has 1 and does 3 damage. *Sonic Bloom now has 3 . *Zapricot now has an ability: When Played: Do 3 damage to a random Zombie. *Hot Lava now costs 0 . *Berry Blast now costs 3 but draws a card. *Mushroom Ringleader now has 2 . *Grapes of Wrath now costs 8 . *Sour Grapes now costs 3 and has 3 . *Kernal Corn now costs 7 and has 7 /7 . *Sizzle now costs 4 and does 7 damage to a Zombie or 4 damage to the Zombie Hero. *Transfiguration now has 5 but doesn’t care if the Plant is destroyed to transform it. Ability activates once a turn per Plant. *Bluesberry now costs 4 and has 3 /4 . *Imitator now costs 3 and is a 2 /2 . *Atomic Bombegranate now costs 4 and has 4 . *Poison Mushroom now has 2 . *Lava Guava now costs 4 . *Cherry Bomb now does 5 damage to Zombies here and next door and conjures a Berry. *Banana Launcher now has 4 . *Fireweed now has 2 . *Petal-Morphosis now costs 3 , transforms the plant into a random plant that costs 2 or more and draws a card. *Cosmic Mushroom now has 3 /2 . *Pair of Pears now costs 3 . ' MEGA-GROW:' *The removed Evergreen by TomFOolery2 is now Quicksilver-Uncommon. (Same as Escape Pod) *Podfather now has 3 . *Cabbage-Pult now has 2 /2 and Team-Up. *Repeater now costs 2 . *Potted Powerhouse now costs 6 . *Gatling Pea now has 5 . *Banana Split now gives all Bananas in your hand +2 /+2 when destroyed. *Bamboozle now costs 4 but has 3 /4 . *Sweet Pea now has 4 . *Expresso Fiesta now costs 7 . *The Red Plant-it now costs 4 but only gives +4 /+4 . *Doubled Mint now has 2 . *Moonbean now has 4 . *Captain Cucumber now costs 4 and has to hit the Zombie Hero to conjure a Legendary card. *Plant Food costs 3 . *Muscle Sprout now conjures a Leafy Plant when played and has 3 . *Super Phat Beets now costs 5 . *Flourish now costs 2 . *Typical Beanstalk is now a 2 3 /2 that draws a card when played. *Lily of the Valley now has 2 . *Cosmic Pea now has 3 and costs 2 . *Half-Banana now has Team-Up. *Pod Fighter now costs 4 . *Sweet Potato now has 4 . *Whipine now has Team-Up and costs 4 but has 4 /4 . ' SMARTY:' *Sappy Place is now called "Sap" and is a Quicksilver - Uncommon. It costs 3 . *Lima-Pluerodon now has 1 but shuffles 2 Magic Beanstalks into your deck again. *Sow Magic Beans now draws a card again. *Go-Nuts is now a 3 /2 . *Tricorn now costs 5 but only has 4 . *Witch Hazel now has 4 . *Carrotillery now has 3 . *Spyris now has 2 . *Vanilla now has Team-Up. *The Great Zucchini now has 9 /9 . *Pear Pal now costs 1 . *Snow Pea now has 3 . *Winter Squash now has 3 /5 . *Mayflower now has 3 . *Melon-Pult now costs 4 and has 5 . *Snapdragon now costs 3 but has 1 . *Winter Melon now has 6 . *Jolly Holly now has 2 . *Snake Grass now has 3 . *Bean Counter now costs 3 . *Snowdrop now gets +1 /+1 when anything is frozen. *Grave Mistake now costs 1 but no longer draws a card. *Threepeater now has 2 . *Admiral Navy Bean no longer counts other Admiral Navy Beans with his ability. *Chilly Pepper now costs 2 . *Jumping Bean now costs 4 . *Jelly Bean now has 4 . *Shrinking Violet now costs 5 . *Sap-Fling now costs 5 and has 4 /3 . *Smoosh-Shroom is now a 5 6 /4 that draws a card when it hurts a Zombie. ' SOLAR:' *Pumpking’s Prince now is Quicksilver-Uncommon. He also is now a 2 /3 . *Smashing Pumpkin now has 6 and destroys a Zombie on the Ground when played. *Toadstool now costs 5 and is a 5 /5 . *Squash now can destroy Gravestones. *Cornucopia now costs 9 and has 7 /7 . *Eyespore now has 2 . *Laser Bean is now a 6 /7 and now has an ability: When Played: Plants next door have Strikethrough this turn. *2nd Best Taco of All Time is now simply called “Magic Taco”. *Sunflower Seed now costs 2 . *Water Balloons now cost 1 and simply give the affected zombie -3 . *Cob Cannon is now a 7 /7 . *Cosmic Flower now costs 2 and has 2 . *Twin Sunflower now has 4 . *Mixed Nuts now costs 2 . *Sage Sage is now a 3 /1 and draws a card no matter what. If you made at least 6 this turn, you get 2 cards. *Power Flower now costs 4 but has 4 . *Fume-Shroom now has 2 . *Bloomerang now costs 3 and has 4 . *Three-Headed Chomper now has 7 /7 . *Ketchup Mechanic now has 2 /2 . *Pepper M.D. is now “Dr. Pepper”. *Haunted Pumpking now has 3 . ' BEASTLY:' *8-bit Zombie is now Quicksilver-Uncommon and has Untrickable instead of Afterlife. Renamed to "8-Bit Zombie". *Locust Swarm now destroys all Plants in the lane. *Overstuffed Zombie is now a 3 2 /5 . *Smashing Gargantuar now has 6 *B-Flat now costs 3 . *Secret Agent now gives the bounced Zombie +4 /+4 . *Cat Lady now has 3 . *Octo Zombie now has another ability: “When Played: Destroy all Amphibious Plants.” *Snorkel Zombie now costs 1 and has 2 /2 . *Extinction Event now conjures a History Card. *Pied Piper now has 2 . *Supernova Gargantuar now has 6 . *Dolphin Rider now has 4 /3 . *Coffee Zombie now has 5 . *Going Viral now only gives +1 . *Hover-Goat 3000 now has 2 /4 . *Maniacal Laugh now gives +7 /+7 . *Primordial Cheese Shover now has 4 . *Kangaroo Rider now has 5 . *Vengeful Cyborg now has 6 and now has an ability: When hurt: This gets +1 . *Sneezing Zombie now costs 3 and has 2 /3 . *Biodome Botanist now has 3 /3 . *Yeti Lunchbox now costs 0 . *Haunting Ghost is now “Poltergeist” and is a 3 3 /2 Monster Zombie with Amphibious that gives a Plant -2 /-2 . *Haunting Zombie now costs 1 , has 2 /2 and bounces itself when it dies. *Alien Ooze gives -3 /-3 to a Plant when not on heights or an environment and -7 /-7 if the Plant is. *Squirrel Herder’s ability now affects Seeds and Fruits too. ' BRAINY:' *Mad Chemist now has 5 and can activate his ability as many times as he wants to. *Brain Vendor now has 2 . *Pool Shark now has 4 . *Mountain Climber is now a 3 /3 . *Zom-Blob now has Bullseye again but has 4 and costs 4 . *Trick-or-Treater now has 3 . *Space Cadet is now a Quicksilver-Uncommon. *Thinking Cap now conjures 3 Superpowers. *Triplication now costs 3 . *Pirate’s Booty now costs 3 . *Shieldcrusher Viking now has Gravestone. *Beam Me Up now has a new design, which is the effect used in game and a new card icon which is also the effect. This is because Space Cadet is now a normal card. *Leprechaun Imp is now a 2 /1 that shuffles 2 Pots of Gold into your deck. *Drum Major now has an ability: When another non-Drum Major Zombie activates their ability: You gain +1 . *Hail-A-Copter now costs 5 and has a new flavor text: Beats hailing a cab.. *Copter Commando now has 5 and now has an ability: Science Evolution: This gets Bullseye. It also now has Amphibious and a new flavor text: Gravity never loses. The best you can hope for is a draw.. *Regifting Zombie now, once more, costs 2 but has 1 . *Portal Technician now costs 4 . *Neutron Imp now has Amphibious. *Fun-Dead Raiser now costs 2 *Wizard Gargantuar now has 7 . *Interdimensional Zombie now is a 1 /4 with Bullseye. *Mustache Monument now has 2 . *Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur now has 7 . *Cell Phone Zombie now costs 1 and is a 2 /2 . *Wormhole Gatekeeper now has 3 . *Kitchen Sink Zombie now has 5 . ' CRAZY:' *Cuckoo Zombie now has an ability: When Destroyed: Do 1 damage to all Plants here. *Quickdraw Con Man now costs 2 but has 4 . *Binary Stars now has 4 . *Newspaper Zombie now has 2 . *Headhunter now costs 3 but has 3 . *Disco Zombie now has 3 . *Conga Zombie now costs 1 but now has 1 . *Zombot’s Wrath now costs 2 . *Gargantuar-Throwing Imp now costs 4 and has 4 and 3 . *Meteor Z now gives +3 . *Final Mission now does 5 damage. *Gizzard Lizzard now has 4 . *Exploding Imp now has 7 but destroys itself and the end of the turn instead of doing 1 damage to itself. *Space Ninja now activates its ability as much as it likes but doesn’t loop. *Monster Mash now costs 4 . *Abracadaver now has 3 . *Valkyrie now costs 4 and has 4 . *Cosmic Dancer now costs 3 and has 4 . *Zombie’s Best Friend is now a 3 /2 . *Cakesplosion now costs 4 but does 5 damage to a Plant and 3 damage to any other Plants in that lane and conjures a Gourmet card. *Stupid Cupid now has 3 . *Aerobics Instructor now has 1 /4 . *Disco-Tron 3000 now costs 5 and has 5 . *Gargantuar’s Feast now costs 10 . *Disco-Naut now affects Zombies with 3 or less again but costs 2 . *Moon Base Z now costs 2 . *Fireworks Zombie now has 4 . *Orchestra Conducter now costs 3 and is a 1 /2 . *Foot Soldier Zombie now has 4 and doesn’t care if it’s on heights or not. *Loose Cannon now has 2 . *The Chickening now costs 3 and draws a card. *Quasar Wizard now has 3 /2 and conjures a Superpower no matter what. *Gas Giant now has 6 . *Mystery Egg now costs 0 . *Flamenco Zombie now has Gravestone. *Sugary Treat now gives +4 /+1 . *Unexpected Gifts now costs 2 . *Exploding Fruitcake now costs 3 . *Hippity Hop Gargantuar now costs 5 . ' HEARTY:' *Zombie is now Quicksilver- Uncommon and costs 0 . *Bonus Track Buckethead now has 4 . *Zombie Middle Manager now has a fedora and a blue tie. He attacks by throwing a suitcase. *Jurassic Fossilhead now has 5 . *Lost Colosseum now costs 2 and has 1 /3 . *Stompadon now costs 3 but has 3 . *Leftovers now costs 1 . *Celestial Custodian now costs 2 . *Buckethead now has 5 . *Primeval Yeti now costs 4 . *Chum Champion now costs 4 and has 2 /5 . Whenever a Plant is played while Chum Champion is on the board, that Plant gets -1 and if it has 0 it is destroyed. *Undying Pharoah now costs 5 and has 7 . *Rolling Stone can now only destroy Plants on the ground. *Cone Zone now costs 3 . *Wannabe Hero now costs 6 . *Terrify now costs 1 . *Ra Zombie now costs 4 and is a 4 /5 . *Team Mascot now has 3 but has Gravestone. *Gargalogist now costs 3 but has 4 . *Rodeo Gargantuar now has 5 /6 but costs 5 . *Zombie Coach now has 4 . *Camel Crossing now costs 2 . *Screen Door Zombie now has 5 /5 but no longer is a Gravestone. *All-Star Zombie now has an ability: When a Sports Zombie is played, it gets +2 this turn. *Cosmic Sports Star now costs 2 . *Zombie King now has 4 /7 . *Turquoise Skull Zombie now costs 5 . *Sumo Wrestler now costs 3 . *Healthy Treat now gives +1 /+4 . *Going Viral now only gives +1 and longer draws a card. *Planetary Gladiator now has 4 . *Knight of the Living Dead now costs 6 but has 5 and now has an ability which gives all History Zombies +1 /+1 when a History card is played. *Zombology Teacher now has 2 . *Genetic Experiment now has 2 , is a Gravestone, and gets +1 /+1 regardless of a Zombie being next door. *Zombot Battlecruiser now has 7 and gives all Zombies Untrickable this turn as well. *Monster Mash now costs 4 . *Turkey Rider now costs 2 and has 3 . ' SNEAKY:' *Zombie Chicken's flavor text is now "Why did the Zombie Chicken cross the road? To eat your brains!" *Graveyard now gives gravestones revealed there +1 /+1 . *Captain Flameface now has 5 . *Pogo Bouncer now has 3 /3 . *Tomb Raiser now costs 3 . *Zombot Plank Walker now makes Pirates that cost 4 or more. *Zombot Sharktronic Sub now has Gravestone. *Cosmic Imp now costs 2 and has 2 . *Firefighter no longer has Gravestone and now costs 3 but has 3 /4 . *Mixed-Up Gravedigger now has 6 . *Space Pirate now has 3 . *Frosty Mustache now freezes all Plants in a lane. *Ice Pirate now has 2 . *Space Cowboy now has 3 . *Zombot Stomp now bounces all Plants and costs 6 . *Laser Base Alpha now costs 4 . *Fire Rooster now has 2 . *Cryo-Yeti now has Gravestone and freezes all Plants in a lane when played. When Cryo-Yeti hurts a Plant, that Plant is frozen. Only gets +1 /+1 from Plants, Zombies or Gravestones being frozen or freezing something. *Raptor Rider now conjures a card that costs 3 or less and makes it cost 1 less. *Dr. Spacetime now has 2 . *Cursed Gargolith now has 7 . *Smelly Zombie now has 3 . *Unthawed Viking is now a 5-cost 3 /3 that says “When Played: Freeze all Plants here and in the water. Pirate Evolution: Freeze all Plants in all lanes and any Plants they draw or conjure this turn. This gets +2 /+2 .” *Blowgun Imp now costs 3 has 1 /5 and Deadly. It reads: Zombie Evolution: This gets +2 and Strikethrough. *Zombie High Diver now costs 2 and has Amphibious. *Toxic Waste Imp now longer has Amphibious and has 1 . *Line Dancing Zombie now has 2 . *Surprise Gargantuar now has 7 . *Hot Dog Imp now has 1 . *Ducky Tube Zombie now has 2 and gets +1 /+1 whenever it hurts anything. *Zombot Aerostatic Gondola now has 4 . *Stealthy Imp now has 3 and Anti-Hero 5. SUPERPOWERS *Acid Rain now gives -2 /-1 . *Big Chill now freezes a Zombie or a Gravestone. It still draws a card. *Blazing Bark remains the same. *Bubble Up now can move the Plant as if it had Team-Up and Amphibious, even if the Plant does not have them. *Carried Away can now move the Zombie into the Water even if the Zombie does not have Amphibious. *Cut Down to Size now destroys all Plants in a lane with 4 or more and draws a card. *Dance-Off now makes two Backup Dancers but they get Amphibious. *Devour now destroys a Zombie that does not have the lowest . *Dolphinado now bounces all Plants in a random lane. *Embiggen now gives +3 /+2 . *Ensign Uproot can move Gravestones and Enviroments as well. *Evaporate no longer draws a card. *Eureka now conjures 4 random cards. *Frozen Tundra now draws a card. *Galvanize now gives +2 /+3 . *Genetic Amplification remains the same. *Geyser now draws a card. *Goatify now transforms a Zombie with the highest or into a Goat with no abilities. *Heroic Health now heals for 5. *Holo-Flora now draws three cards. *Ice Moon remains the same. *In-Crypted no longer draws a card. *Iron Boarder now has Amphibious. *Lieutenant Carrotron now has 3 and 2 . *Lightspeed Seed now conjures three tricks. *Meteor Strike now draws a card. *Missile Madness now does 4 damage to all Plants in a lane and then does 1 damage to all other Plants. *More Spore now makes two Puff-Shrooms. *Mush-Boom now does 3 damage and destroys any Gravestones in the lane. *Nut Signal remains the same. *Octo-Pult now makes a 2 /3 Octo-Pet that says: When you play a Pet, this gets +1 /+1 . *Peel Shield now gives all Plants +1 as well. *Possessed now gives +3 . *Power Pummel now affects Heights and the Ground. *Precision Blast now draws a card and does 6 damage. *Rock Wall now gives +6 . *Root Wall now gives +3 too. *Scorched Earth now gives -1 /-2 . *Shrink Ray now gives a Plant -3 . *Slammin’ Smackdown remains the same. *Staying Alive now draws a card. *Storm Front now gives +2 /+2 . *Summoning remains the same. *Sunburn now does 3 damage. *Super Stench now only gives Deadly for the turn but gives all cards in your hand Deadly for that turn as well. *Tator Toss now draws a card and Hothead deals 7 damage. *Telapathy now draws three cards. *Teleportation Station remains the same. *Terror-Former 10,000 remains the same. *Time to Shine now draws a card. *Transmorgify now transforms the Zombie into a Zombie that costs 1 and has no abilities. *Triple Threat now draws a card. *Uncrackable remains the same. *Weed Whack now draws a card. *Whirlwind now can bounce Gravestones. *Witch’s Familiar now draws a card and makes a 2 /2 Zom-Bats that draw a card whenever they do damage to anything. ADDITIONAL CHANGES: *There is a new loading screen featuring Ezili, Begonia Bonfire, an epic backdrop, and some lightning strikes. On this screen there are also Dark Beanstalk, Taunting Haunting, Burying Bandit and Saber Nut. Golden Gauntlet and Fireball are also present. *Today’s Challenges are now Daily Challenges. *Hunt has an icon: . *Splash Damage now has an icon: . *Attacks here and next door has been streamlined to Spread and has an icon: . *If you have 4 copies of all the cards/own all the heroes that a pack can give you, it now automatically recycles the cards and tells you how many sparks you received. *Heroes can be obtained in all Set Packs. *The progress bar at the bottom now shows Huge Giganticus and Beta-Carrotina’s faces. *Z-Mech's face in the loding bar is more defined. *Options added to see cards in order in your collection by, newest (ascending), high cost (ascending), low cost (descending), rarity (ascending), set (descending), usage (ascending), recently balanced (ascending). *All Event Cards now Cost 2000 sparks to craft and recycle for 1000 sparks. *Surprise Battles now have a seperate button to enter one. *Plant and Zombie Missions now have their Hero AI use Environments, Evolutions and Fusions more properly, and like a human player. *You can now report your opponent at the end of the match. *There is a new option that give you the ability to change the main menu theme. *The Turn Timer now properly pauses during card animations. *You can now craft Heroes using 40,000 Sparks. *Added a confirmation to spending Gems and beginning a Ranked Battle. *If your hand is full of cards, you can now block, and the superpower, if not immediately played, will appear to hover in the center, directly under the hero. If you play a card, the superpower will return to a normal position in your hand. *You can now utilize a setting to remove the friends counter icon when playing a game. *Moved the back button when editing a deck to a less obstructive location. *It now says what round it directly above the Turn Timer during a match. *You can now drag and drop a card to add/remove it from your deck in the deck builder. *All Signature Superpowers are now Signature Superpowers instead of Tricks, and will not count as Tricks. Already-Added Changes *Primeval Yeti’s Flavor Text is now “What’s for lunch? Mostly solid stone.” because he opens his lunchblock. (Okay I think we can all agree that this actually happened, I came up with it before the update dropped!) Spectator Mode Selectable in the Battle Screen, next to Ranked and Casual, is an option to spectate matches. You can choose to watch either a random person’s battle, or a match being played by one of your friends! You can report or send a friend request to either player during the match. You can view the match later under a seperate tab in the Battle Log. Battle Log Clicking on the Battle Log icon on the main screen now lists all of your battles ever and shows replays. Can be sorted by game mode, month, year and duration. You can also delete replays and share them with friends. New Traits and/or Keywords *Stunned/Stun - The affected Plant/Zombie can’t activate any of their abilities this turn. Cards like Ram Rider have this trait. *Dodge - This Plant/Zombie moves to another lane when a Zombie/Plant enters this one. Cards like Fire Rooster have this trait. *Chilling - When this hurts a Zombie: Freeze that Zombie. Cards like Snow Pea have this trait. *Spread - This attacks here and next door. Cards like Threepeater have this trait. *Truestrike - When this hurts the Plant/Zombie Hero, activate this ability. Cards like Ducky Tube Zombie have this keyword. *Jump Start - When Played: This does a bonus attack. Cards like Trickster have this keyword. *Indestructible - This can’t be hurt or destroyed this turn. Replaces “This can’t be hurt this turn.” Cards like Zombie Coach have this trait. New Cards See here: Quicksilver_Cards To say we have a lot of work to do is an understatement. -Lapis roasted ~TomFOolery2 Plant Cards New Game Modes Heist: New Game Mode where there are no heroes. Both heroes are replaced with “Vaults”. This means that you do not block, or gain superpowers at the start of the game. Both “Vaults” have 40 health. Rando’s Revenge: Both players’ decks are bottomless and consist of an infinite number of random cards from the entire game. New Heroes Ezili , : Flavor Text: “Ezili is a wielder of dark arts and a manipulator of plants. Beware.” Ezili can be purchased in the collection screen for 1000 . She cannot be found in any form of pack. Superpowers * Signature Superpower: Necro Hex / : Monster Signature Superpower. Bullseye. The Plant Hero takes 1 damage at the start of every turn for the rest of the game. The Plant Hero’s cannot go below 10 from this effect. ** Flavor Text: “Wither and die!” * Jinx : Superpower Trick. Halve a Plant’s this turn. Double that Plant’s for the turn after. Draw a card. ** Flavor Text: “Begone, spirit!” * Sacrificial Totem : Superpower Trick. Bullseye. A Zombie gets +3 /+3 , Amphibious and Frenzy. Do 5 damage to the Zombie Hero. This damage is unaffected by the Block Meter. ** Flavor Text: “Hahaha, what is your will?” * Heartstopper : Superpower Trick. No Plant healing can take place this turn. Draw a card and it costs 1 less. ** Flavor Text: “Embrace the darkness!” Alpha-Corn , (Made by TomFOolery2 uwu): Flavor Text: "Do the individual nuts in Alpha-Corn’s mech know that they're a mech?" Alpha-Corn can be purchased in the collection screen for 1000 . They cannot be found in any form of pack. Superpowers * Signature Superpower: Nut Blast / : Nut Signature Superpower. Do 5 damage split along 5 zombies or the zombie hero. ** Flavor Text: "Cutting edge tech-nut-ogy." * Explode-o-Nut : 0 /3 , Nut Superpower Plant. End of turn: Do 2 damage to zombies here and next door and this destroys itself. If destroyed by a zombie trick: This does 1 damage to zombies here and next door. ** Flavor Text: "Nitroglycerine? More like NUTroglycerine." * Nut-Wall : 0 /8 , Nut Superpower Plant. Team-up, Untrickable . Plants behind this get Untrickable . ** Flavor Text: "The name Wall-Nut was already taken." * Shamrocket Strike : Pinecone Superpower Trick. Destroy a random zombie with 4 or more. Draw a card. ** Flavor Text: "Alpha-Corn's mech is equipped with everything, even an EPML (Explosive Pinecone Missile Launcher).” Begonia Bonfire , : Flavor Text: Begonia Bonfire believes there hasn't yet been a Zombie problem that can't be solved with fire. Lots of fire. Begonia Bonfire can be purchased in the collection screen for 1000 . She cannot be found in any form of pack. Superpowers *Signature Superpower: Firestorm / : Flower Signature Superpower. Do 1 damage to each Zombie for each Plant. All Plants get +1 for each Zombie destroyed. **Flavor Text: “With enough fuel and air, everything burns!” *Heat It Up : Flower Superpower Trick. Double a Plant’s and . **Flavor Text: Is it just me, or is it getting stuffy in here? *Hovering Inferno : 4 /2 , Flower Superpower Plant: Bullseye . When this does damage, this gets +1 . End of turn: This does 1 damage to itself. **Flavor Text: The finest steel has to go through the hottest fire. *Simmering Smolders : Flower Superpower Environment: Start of Turn: All Plants here get +1 . Do 3 damage to a Zombie here. **Flavor Text: If you want to shine like a sun, first burn like a sun. Ahnkhylosaurus , (Made by Lapis. Yai yeet.): Flavor Text: Ankhylosaurus is a primordial beast who specializes in cooking Plants to a nice medium rare. Just don’t tell him that’s not how cooking Plants works. Ahnkhylosaurus can be purchased in the collection screen for 1000 . He cannot be found in any form of pack. Superpowers * Signature Superpower: Desert Dragon / : History Monster Signature Superpower. Destroy all Plants and Zombies with not equal to 3 or 4. Draw a card. ** Flavor Text: TBA * Unholy Flame : Monster Superpower Trick. The Plant Hero loses 1 the next turn. You get +1 the next turn. ** Flavor Text: Perfect for when you just want everything to burn. * Dark Light : Superpower Trick. A Zombie gets Untrickable for this and the next turn. If a Plant damages this Zombie, they will get -1 . ** Flavor Text: TBA * Sands of Set : History Superpower Environment. End of Turn: Reset the stats of all fighters here. If a Zombie gets destroyed here, draw a card. ** Flavor Text: TBA Blitzwood , : Flavor Text: He's really violent in defense. Blitzwood can be purchased in the collection screen for 1000 . He cannot be found in any form of pack. Superpowers * Signature Superpower: Smoldering Madness / : Tree Signature Superpower: For the rest of the game: All Plants on the Ground get +1 /+1 . **Flavor Text: * Leaf Shield : Leafy Superpower Trick: Your hero gets Armored 2 for three turns. **Flavor Text: * Napalm Torchwood : Tree Superpower Plant: 1 /4 : Peas behind this get Double Strike. **Flavor Text: * Nut Stinger : Nut Superpower Plant: 2 /4 : When played: Attack for 3 damage here. **Flavor Text: Heli-Shredder , : Flavor Text: Likes shredding things and drinking liquid helium. Heli-Shredder can be purchased in the collection screen for 1000 . They cannot be found in any form of pack. 'Superpowers' * Signature Superpower: Aerial Ambush: Professional Science Superpower Trick: You can play Tricks and Environments as Zombies next turn. Make a 1 1 /1 Chopper with Overshoot 1 that says “When Destroyed: Another Zombie gets Overshoot 1.” **Flavor Text: Heli-Shredder is 110% sure he’s becoming a really good helicopter pilot. * Gyro Cutter : Science Superpower Trick: Choose a lane. Do 2 damage to all Plants there. If there is a Plant or Zombie on Heights or an Evironment, do 3 more damage to those Plants instead for each Plant or Zombie on Heights or an Environment. **Flavor Text: What did one helicopter say to the other??? Nothing, helicopters don't talk! *Heli-Pad Pavement : Professional Science Superpower Environment: Zombies here have Overshoot 2 and Bullseye. **Flavor Text: Helicopters don't fly; they vibrate so much and make so much noise that the earth rejects them. *First Class Ticket : Professional Superpower Trick: A Zombie gets Bullseye and does a bonus attack. **Flavor Text: Airspeed, altitude, and brains. Two of these are always needed to successfully complete the flight. Blue Moon , : *Flavor Text: “If you shoot for the stars and hit the moon, it's OK. But you've got to shoot for something. A lot of people don't even shoot.” Blue Moon can be purchased in the collection screen for 1000 . She cannot be found in any form of pack. Superpowers * Signature Superpower: Moonshine / : Flower Signature Superpower: Choose a Plant. Conjure a copy of that Plant and it costs 1 less and gets +1 /+1 , Amphibious and Team-Up. Shuffle another Moonshine into your deck. **Flavor Text: Blue Moon has a way of releasing your inner you. Somehow this translates into a clone that’s better than you and a few more clones. * Grimrose 2 /4 : Flower Superpower Plant: When this hurts a Zombie: Destroy all other copies of that Zombie. **Flavor Text: “When you think about it, the proper place for a Zombie is in the ground. So really, I’m just expediting the process.” * Hand of Shadows : Superpower Trick: All copies of a Zombie lose their traits. Shuffle two Superpowers into your deck. **Flavor Text: A single sunbeam is not enough to drive away many shadows. * Dark Valley : Flower Superpower Environment: When a Zombie is bounced: Destroy that Zombie and all copies of it instead. When Played: Bounce a Zombie here. When Destroyed: Bounce this Dark Valley. **Flavor Text: When walking through the Dark Valley, remember, a shadow is cast by a light. Turtle Master , : Flavor Text: Believe it or not, he won countless races even before Impfinity cheated. Turtle Master can be purchased in the collection screen for 1000 . He cannot be found in any form of pack. Superpowers * Signature Superpower: Turtle Protection / : Pet Turtle Superpower Trick. All Amphibious Zombies and the Zombie Hero get +4 and can’t be hurt this turn. ** Flavor Text: The Turtle Master’s overprotectiveness will leave you shell shocked. * Turtle Eggs : Pet Turtle Superpower Zombie. 0 /4 . Amphibious Zombies you conjure cost 1 less. Start of Turn: Conjure a Turtle and it becomes Amphibious. ** Flavor Text: Have your egg and hatch it too! * Superior Scute : Pet Turtle Superpower Trick. All Amphibious Plants and Zombies have +1 /+1 for the rest of the game. Draw a card. ** Flavor Text: Sounded better than “Superior Turtle Shell Piece”. * Iron-Tough Shell : Pet Turtle Superpower Trick. A Zombie becomes Amphibious. Move that Zombie and double its . ** Flavor Text: You'd think with all of this heavy armor on, you would move slower. New Packs! Basic Packs Quicksilver Quarantine *Costs 100 to open. Is like every other set pack, but with Quicksilver Quarantine’s card pool. Victory Pack (Can be opened after 10 multiplayer games are won. Resets every 12 hours) *The Victory is like a bundle of 3 random set packs and is unlocked after 10 multiplayer games are won, every 12 hours. Master Packs With the addition of Quicksilver Quarantine, I felt it was necessary to add new packs as well. No multipacks for these puppies. Lightning Pack (200 ) *The Lightning Pack is a Pack that costs 200 . It guarantees 9 Cards and at least 3 Rares. However, when the Pack is done opening, you get 5 “Zaps”. The Zaps allow you to swap out a stack of cards in the pack for another stack of the same amount and rarity. Sacrificial Pack (500 ) *The Sacrificial Pack is a Pack that costs 500 . It guarantees 25 Cards and at least 10 Rares. However, when done, you must eliminate a total of 5 stacks, removing them from the rewards. Picks random stacks if you exit out of the game. You can get Event Cards from this Pack, but still no Heroes. Fortune Pack (300 ) *The Fortune Pack is mystifying. It costs 300 and has a popup in the main menu that shows you 5 Stacks of Cards with varying numbers for the day. You can get any of the stacks, but no other cards. Guaranteed 2 of the 5 stacks.. The available Stacks change on a day-to-day basis. No Heroes. Legendary Pack (300 ) *Costs 300 . Gives you a random legendary from any set. Secret Pack (150 ) *Shh! The Secret Pack is top-secret! Costs 150 . Is exactly like one and a half packs mixed together, but they are from random sets and you can’t see your rewards until the pack finishes opening. Tournaments *Tournaments are special events selectable in the Battle screen. They require a set number of gems or a high enough rank to enter. Once the Tournament has started, players will be able to battle. The tournament lasts for a set length, and a battle can be started at any time. *The player will be matched with other players who have the same number of wins as them. The number of wins accrued by the player will be recorded in a purple shield, while the losses are denoted with red X's, placed within boxes. *During the Tournament, the player will be able to see the prize that they have accumulated, and the prize awarded on top of their current prize for the next win. Once the player has won 12 times or lost 3 times in total, the Challenge will automatically end, and the player will receive a pack containing their current prize (or top prize, if they have won 12 times). *Some tournaments force you to use a specific hero and deck for each side, or have other special tweaks to gameplay. Players must have been a level 20 player in any season of Ranked at some point to be able to join any tournaments. Custom Tournaments *Gems are required to create a tournament. The creator of the tournament pays the gems. Participants do not pay gems to enter the tournament. *The duration of the tournament can be customized from 30 minutes to 1 day. *There are three options for making a tournament, a host may set. *Open - Where anyone can participate in the tournament. *Password Protected - Where players must enter a password to join the tournament. *Closed - Where no one can join the tournament. *The creator can set the battle type of the Tournament, either normal or using a Special Event Challenge rule. *Players will join a pool. In that pool, only players participating in the tournament can battle each other. Participants can battle others in the tournament at any time by pressing the Battle button in the Tournament interface. Name Changes Players can change their name once a season for free. If they want to change it a second time during the same season, it costs 100 and you cannot do it a third time. If you pick a bad name, that’s like a swear word or something that isn’t family friendly or something that you would say in front of your grandma we reserve the right to change it to something that you probably don’t want your name to be for the season. Some examples are “ToasterSweater38” and “TambourineRanger074”. Strategy Decks *Green Shadow: Spicy Spinach (Features Savage Spinach) *Solar Flare: The Heal Deal (Features Lil' Buddy) *Chompzilla: Hammer Time (Featuring The Banhammer) *Spudow: Self-Inflicted Damage (Features Hot Lava) *Grass Knuckles: Root Rally (Features Apotatosaurus) *Nightcap: Infamous Infestation (Features Cassavary) *Rose: Aggrose (Features Sour Pea) *Beta-Carrotina: More Altitude (Features Lily of the Valley) *The Smash: Overtime (Features Gargantuar-Throwing Imp) *Professor Brainstorm: Four Score (Features Quickdraw Con Man) *Neptuna: Davy Jones’ Locker (Features Captain Flameface) *Huge-Gigantacus: Twice Upon a Time (Features Mustache Monument) I ain't the best at strategy decks, but I can try. -Lapis Remind me to finish making these decks later ~TomFOolery2 New Trait Icons :D Hunt.png|Hunt Hit Speed Icon.png|Splash Damage Time Icon.png|Stun Area Icon.png|Spread Category:Indigo Cards Category:Handcrafted by Insanitor101 Category:PvZH Sets